Esme's memories: a honeymoon daydream
by TantalizingTwilightFan
Summary: Esme's accounts on life with Carlisle and her struggle in her acceptance of her past. One shot. Canon.


Esme was laying on the bed, her eyes closed, the house was quiet and she allowed her mind to drift back a few decades...

_Carlisle still had his hands covering Esme's eyes, she knew they were on a boat, and they were in Brazil, an umbrella hanging over them to prevent humans seeing their sparkle.  
>Carlisle was whispering in his new brides ear, the feel of his voice tickling Esme's ear, she giggled, feeling blissfully happy and truly lucky to have such a wonderful husband, one who was a gentleman too. Being committed with Carlisle, having his love and company made it easy to forget her human past, those times she was forgetting during her days as a vampire. Her first marriage never existed as far as her heart was concerned. She felt his arm slip around her waist, his other hand still over her eyes. Esme couldn't help but be excited with curiosity. 'Nearly there my bride' he whispered.<em>

_The small boat, big enough for no more than Carlisle, Esme and the driver reached its destination. 'Stand up...but stay where you are' she was instructed. Carlisle took his hand away from Esme's eyes, asking her to keep them closed. Doing as she was told, she stood to her feet, remaining perfectly still on the slightly rocking boat. Before she knew it, her feet weren't touching the boat anymore, she'd been swept up in Carlisle's strong arms, she wrapped her hands round his neck, clinging on, holding her face close to him. Esme was sure that if it was possible she could hear Carlisle smiling. She felt his lips at her ear._

_"You're going to love this my darling"  
>"If you told me, I could tell you if I do or not" They were both whispering to each other excitedly.<br>"You won't need to tell me, I'll know"_

_Esme felt her cold hard body being adjusted and she was once again set on her feet. She felt Carlisle stood behind her, his hands on her rounded waist, she was still wearing her knee length lace dress from their wedding the day before. Carlisle used his hands to brush over Esme's hips. Her body may have been cold, but her new husbands touch made her feel like her entire body was on fire, burning to be close to him.  
>Esme moved her feet in the ground slightly, entwined round one foot she could feel grass, under the other foot was sand. She frowned with confusion, sand and grass? She felt the warm breeze, that was anticipated as she knew she was near the ocean. The heat and the sun hitting hers and Carlisle's skin causing them to sparkle as if made from millions of diamonds.<em>

_"Esme? Open your eyes" it was the moment she'd been waiting for, and yet she didn't open her eyes, she wanted to take a few more seconds to feel the ground beneath her, her husbands arms around her, the smells in the air, familiarising herself with her surroundings._

_"Esme love, please open your eyes" she took on her soulmates request this time. She opened her eyes, she took an unneccessary breath, overwhelmed by what she could see. She had been right, one side of her was crystal white sand, leading to the ocean, the other side, grass, acres of it._

_Before Esme's eyes was acres of beautiful greenery, dozens of palm trees as far as you could see, exotic flowers of every colour possible, then she realised she could hear noises. Using their vampire speed, Carlisle took Esme to the other side of the island, behind them was a house, a cosy looking cottage, perfect for two to live comfortably in. Her eyes were then attracted by the noises coming from the water, she saw fins, and heard squeaking noises...she gasped, there were at least five dolphins swimming around. She heard more noises, her eyes turned to the left, there were deer, tigers and panthers walking around amoungst the trees._

_Esme brought her hands to her mouth, in genuine shock, never in her life had she seen somewhere so beautiful, she turned to face Carlisle. He moved her hands from her face._

_"I...I don't understand...why?"  
><em>_"I thankyou, for becoming my wife, my companion for eternity...this is all for you my Esme"_

_Pure shock, an island so beautiful and exotic, and it was for her, Carlisle told her the whole island and everything on it belonged to her, newly named the Isle Esme. Esme shook her head slightly in happiness, shock and disbelief. Carlisle took her being speechless as way of an answer to tell him she loved it. She knew Carlisle was romantic, but this was something else, it was indescribable. Her smile matched his, the flew her arms round her husband, holding him tight feeling undeniably grateful, they fell to the grass in a tangle of passionate kisses.  
><em>  
>Esme opened her eyes, smiling at her memories, it had been years since herself and Carlisle had been out to the island, they were happy all the time, but their times on the island were different, they couldn't describe it but it was a different kind of happy.<br>Esme sat up on the bed, her back against the satin pillows, her eye caught something poking out of the book on her bedside table, she opened it and found a pressed daisy chain and a piece of lace from her wedding dress, she smiled, her thought's drifting back to the island.

_They were laying in the grass in each others arms, shoes and jackets scattered, Esme's dress slightly ripped, both feeling overwhelmed although at ease with their surroundings, if they could they would happily stayed here forever, and Esme had only first seen the island an hour beforehand. Esme felt the sound of a deer galloping past nearby, she sat up and gazed at Carlisle._

_"This, wow I mean this is just incredible, how did I deserve you?" she smiled.  
>"That's not the right question, the right question is how did I deserve you? I'm a lucky man" Esme smiled, knowing if she could blush she would. She simply answered by kissing Carlisle's gentle lips. She knew he would never harm her.<em>

_Esme wanted a token of their first trip to the island, she found a piece of her partly ripped dress with a vague grass stain on it, she then noticed the area of grass they'd been laying in was surrounded in daisies, she occupied the next 10 minutes by putting together two daisy chains, Carlisle watched her in complete awe. She attatched one daisy chain around her slender ankle, and the other in her purse with the piece of dress, she would press the chain between a book to keep it preserved. Her little piece of her island that would stay with her wherever she went._

_Carlisle stood up, offering his hand to his bride, she gladly took it, pulling herself up onto her feet and she was quickly swept into Carlisle's arms once more._

_"Would you like to see the house?"  
>She nodded but then looked over Carlisle's shoulder "Our shoes?"<br>"No-one can find us here...we'll get them later" and they disappeared into the cottage._

_Esme watched as Carlisle entered their bedroom, he was on a short break from work and had taken the opportunity to go hunting, she made a mental note to remind herself later to recollect their island memories to him, he would enjoy them just as much as she. Before she knew it Carlisle had changed into a fresh shirt and was ready to leave again, he knelt next to the bed, holding Esme's hand, they smiled at each other as Carlisle leaned in to kiss his wife farewell, but not before making sure he told Esme he loved her before he left. And that was that, Esme was alone again, Carlisle would be gone for a few more hours, hours she could use reminiscing some more..._

_The newly-weds had entered the cottage on the island, it had a cosy feel to it, light colours on the walls giving the impression the rooms were bigger than they actually were. There was an old style record player in the corner of the lounge, next to it stacked a pile of Esme's favourite artists. Someone must have been here today, a song was already playing. Carlisle gently pulled Esme into his arms, they danced, swaying gently to the music, she rested her cheek on his shoulders, never wanting to be apart, __the music stopped but Esme didn't move herself away from Carlisle, instead she just smiled as they embraced each other._

_'Would you like to see the rest of the house?' now she nodded, she was eager and they had plenty of time to be together, they had eternity. Carlisle took her on a tour of the house, there was a small kitchen which they would never need to use. In the bathroom there was a small shower in one corner, in the other a bathtub, just big enough for Esme and Carlisle, as the years went on and furniture would modernise, Esme knew she would be able to redo this.  
>Esme saw that there were two bedrooms, one painted blue, and one painted white. Carlisle led his bride into the white painted bedroom, it was clearly the most extravagant room in the house, as extravagant as it could get for the 1930's. There was a soft rug underneath their feet. A dressing table on the other side of the room 'I built it myself' Carlisle told her. She beamed, her husband was the most talented person she knew. In front of them was a four poster bed, it seemed to be a tall bed too, Esme knew if she was human she'd need help in climbing onto the bed, but she'd been a vampire for a few years now and had grown used to her capabilities, in one swift movement the couple went from the floor to be laying on the bed. Esme lay on her back, Carlisle on his side, watching his sweetheart, curling a strand of her hair around his fingers.<em>

_"Do you love it Esme?" she turned her face to look at Carlisle, she used a hand to trace his jawline, she was dazzled by him everyday, he was utterly perfect.  
>"I do love it, its...everything is just, its magical" Carlisle smiled at her, pulling his body closer to Esme, leaning to the corner of the four poster, pulled a cord to close the drapes around their bed. Esme giggled and pulled her husband close...<em>

Esme rose to her feet and went to her closet, towards the back she found her favourite black skirted swimsuit, grabbed some sunglasses from her dresser and headed down to the small pool in the back of the house. It wasn't used often, vampires don't really require much relaxation for stress so it was mainly for fun purposes.  
>She laid on a sun lounger next to the pool, it was becoming brighter outside, the sun hit Esme's skin and she sparkled, the sparkles reflected off the pool water. She dangled her arm down towards the pool, her fingers just making contact with the cold water...<p>

_"Come on! I want to see if the dolphins will swim with us" she was stood by the double doors in the master bedroom, they led straight outside to a grassy area which in turn lead to sea._

_Esme watched her new husband laying on their four poster, although getting impatient, Esme couldn't help but gaze at his handsomeness, his perfectly defined abs and torso, the lower half of his body covered with a blanket. Esme was dressed in a simple black bikini that highlighted her caramel hair and pale skin. She leant against the doors now, her left knee bent with her foot on the door waiting patiently. She could hear the dolphins squeaking, she knew Carlisle was just teasing her, the grin on his face told her so.  
>She bent down picking up his swim wear and playfully threw it at him, he caught them with one hand and rose to his knees holding out his hand for Esme, she obliged walking towards him, before she knew it she was laying on the bed, Carlisle towering over her, his hands tickling at her waist 'You are a very cheeky wife'. Esme giggled, her happiness made Carlisle chuckle in return, Esme quickly moved away from the bed back to the double doors opening them.<em>

_'Come on' She motioned with her hand, and Carlisle finally joined her, standing behind her with a hand on the small of her back he whispered accompanied by a playful growl 'A couple of hours...but then it's bedtime again Mrs Cullen' Esme turned her head and kissed Carlisle's cheek making a silent promise. Their hands now entwined and they walked at a human pace towards the ocean. Esme was an animal lover and didn't wish to disturb the dolphins with her enhanced speed._

_Carlisle drifted into the water first, Esme following, never letting go of his hand, they swam a few metres out. They floated in the water for a few minutes before diving under to see the sea life. The ocean was amazing, clear waters and exotic sea plants, starfish clinging themselves to rocks and seahorses swimming nearby. Esme had never seen anything so incredible, tropical fish of every possible sort.  
>A dolphin soon swam past them, not needing the ability to breath, Esme and Carlisle were able to open their mouths to give each other a wide smile, Esme swam next to the dolphin, allowing the creature to become adapted to 'human' company. Carlisle watched his beautiful bride, letting her have her moment with the sea animals.<br>It wasn't long before the dolphin allowed Esme to hold onto it's fin and pull her around the ocean. The creature allowed Esme to swim with him for what seemed like hours before making a noise signalling it was time for the fun to end. She let go and allowed her light body to float to the surface of the ocean. She was greeted by Carlisle, he was smiling, ecstatic that Esme was enjoying her island, it was very clear to see. He scooped his soulmate into his arms and at enhanced speed walked back to the cottage..._

_Esme took off her sunglasses and looked up in the sky, the clouds were clearing and the sun was peeking through, she was able to look at the sun directly and it wouldn't hurt or damage her vampire eyes. The sun was incredibly bright, the beams shining from it almost looked white, the colour reminded Esme of the sand that ran around the outskirts of the island...the white warm sand between your toes..._

_They were walking hand in hand around the entirety of the island. Theoretically they could walk around the whole of the island within a minute, but it was too beautiful to just let it blur past you, Esme wanted to savour the seconds. They didn't know when they would have another opportunity to visit, they were due to go home to Vancouver the next day. A few hours had passed, the couple had walked around the island, stopping for a brief period to hunt and feed.  
>Carlisle and Esme reached their leaving spot, the sand opposite the back of the cottage. The sand was hot under their feet, it could slightly burn a humans feet, but to Carlisle and Esme it felt lukewarm. Carlisle sat on the sand, running his fingers through it creating a pattern, Esme remained on her feet, looking out at the ocean, then turning to look at the cottage and forest, and once again turning to look at the ocean. She sighed a little, a little part of her not wanting to leave, her mind drifted to the ripped piece of dress and daisy chain back in the bedroom she'd collected two days before...a small part of her island going home with her, that was something at least.<em>

_She felt her skirt being tugged at. She looked down to find her husband's cheeky eyes and grin. He grabbed her hand, pulling her to the white sand with him. Esme sat with her knees to her chest, Carlisle laying on his back, an arm around Esme rubbing the small of her back affectionately. She turned her face to make eye contact with him._

_"It still feels like a dream...I really have an island"  
>"You're very own my love" Carlisle sat up. "And we'll come here whenever you want, you just say the word, I'd drop everything for you" Those words sealed the deal for Esme, she was smiling now, Carlisle matched her smile and brought his face close to his wife.<em>

_"Do you promise?" she asked. He nodded, resting a hand on her thigh, grazing it slightly, Esme shivered at his gentle touch.  
>"Then I guess going home isn't so bad" She knew Carlisle would never break a promise, she'd been hurt enough in her previous life, Carlisle couldn't hurt anyone, especially Esme. Her smile was real now, she really didn't mind going home. Isle Esme would be their place, for escape.<em>

_She held Carlisle's cheek with one hand, stroking it slightly with a finger, bringing her face closer to kiss his perfect lips. They embraced, Esme's hand moving round to the back of Carlisle's neck, Carlisle's hand moving up her leg round to her waist, laying her down slowly in the sand...Esme's mind was completely focused, she was happy, in love, and married..._


End file.
